Reencuentro
by Antares mint
Summary: ...Fate no ha visto a Nanoha en años...
1. Chapter 1

Se que no soy buena escribiendo... pero ultimamente no puedo dormir por las noches, y entre el sueño y mis desvarios se me ocurren varias ideas que aveces me animo a escribir.

espero les divierta y no les aburra.

* * *

Hoy he tenido el placer de encontrarte nuevamente en mi camino. 10 años, ¡Cielos! … diez largos años y parece que el tiempo no ha pasado por tu persona. Aún conservas esa delirante sonrisa de ninfa traviesa, que acompaña tan bien a tus perspicaces ojos azules.

Tu imagen se mantiene casi intacta, como el día en que nos despedimos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sí.

Caminabas del brazo de tu padre hasta el altar, vestida de blanco y con deslumbrante belleza… donde Yuuno te esperaba ansioso, sonriendo.

Ese día tu camino y mi camino al fin se separaron, y aunque dolió comprendí, que tú vida ya estaba hecha y mi destino trazado.

Me gustaría decir que deseaba que fueras feliz a su lado. Me encantaría pregonar que estaba encantada con tus decisiones… Pero eso solo sería un engaño. Egoístamente deseaba que tu vida no resultara a su lado; que arrepentida corrieras a mí y desahogaras todas tus tristezas y reclamos contra él, en mis brazos.

Pero al parecer, él nunca dio ocasión. Y el tiempo siguió su curso. Tú tomaste la mejor decisión, mientras yo dejé que tú y el tiempo tomaran la mía.

Sé que fue mi culpa al no hablar, al no decírtelo a tiempo... Sé que fui yo, quien te dejé escapar. Y créeme que no hay día en que no me arrepienta de ello. Pero a estas alturas, ya no hay tiempo para lamentaciones.

Yo por mi parte, no me puedo quejar. Viaje a todos aquellos lugares, que alguna vez soñamos con visitar juntas e hice todas aquellas cosas que se suponía haríamos las dos.

Con el tiempo conocí a una buena chica que me acepto tal cual me encontró. Y juntas formamos esa familia que un día tú me prometiste. Si bien nuestra relación nunca fue un cuento de hadas, siempre fue recompensada con muchos esmeros de su parte. Quizás el amor nunca se quedó a vivir por completo con nosotras. Pero la amistad y la costumbre hicieron que la perseverancia se mantuviera de nuestro lado.

El trabajo fue aliado en nuestra relación. Ambas apostamos, a que la distancia nos ayudara a revivir la pasión y a mí… me ayudara a olvidar lo perdido. A no desear lo imposible. A no anhelarte tanto, a ti.

No puedo desmerecer su esfuerzo, es una buena mujer y una excelente amiga. Juntas hemos criado hermosos niños. Pero, lo cierto es que algo siempre nos falta. Y cuando las alegrías de nuestros hijos se marchan, solo quedamos dos solitarias amigas, que ven como uno a uno sus días se escapan.

Sé que por años he usado de escusa al trabajo, para no asistir a las reuniones familiares, ni de tu familia ni la mía. Pero, ¿qué más querías que yo dijese o hiciera? Si ella se dio cuenta desde hace mucho, que tú eres, quien me aleja de su lado.

Por años, fiestas, matrimonios, nacimientos y demás han sido olvidados… y es que, es muy probable que nos encontremos. Al ser tus padres y mis padres tan amigos, es casi como si fuéramos familia. Si lo piensas racionalmente, solo he querido evitar un enfrentamiento que nos hiriera más a ambas.

Ella… mi esposa, es fuerte, valiente, perfecta… y si fuera la mitad de inteligente de lo que eres tú, terminaría con nuestro secreto hastío. Estamos enfrascadas en la rutina de una imagen perfecta. Porque… ¿qué le diría ella, a su familia?, ¿cómo lo explicaría yo a la mía?, ¿de qué manera sería la correcta, para explicárselos a los niños?, ella lo ha asumido y yo también. Estamos condenadas a hacernos mutuamente compañía.

Eso es todo…Esa es mi vida con ella, y esa es su vida conmigo.

A menudo, me pregunto, si tú tienes dudas, me pregunto si tú eres tan feliz como pareces. Si él te hace tan feliz como juró hacerlo. Frecuentemente me encuentro divagando en el pasado, en ¿cómo habría sido si tu, si yo, si nosotras…? ¡Pero qué tontería! Solo es una falacia, lo sé… Pero a nuestra edad y con nuestras vidas hechas, es lo único que puedo retener…

¡Tu familia es hermosa! Hoy viéndote junto a ellos, puedo ver cuánto les amas; y no puedo creer lo mucho que esa pequeña en tus brazos, se parece a ti. Es preciosa, sí; pero también, me pregunto, ¿cómo habrían sido unos niños, criados por nosotras? No me malentiendas, amo a mis hijos, son lo único que tengo en el mundo de lo que me enorgullezco. Pero no dejo de pensar, en lo que pudimos haber formado… juntas.

Sé que no serían los mismos, sé no sería igual… y sé que al pensar en esto, sería como desaparecerlos del mundo…. Pero en mi mente aún puedo ser algo egoísta, ¿no lo crees?

Lo sé, es muy tonto todo esto, así que mejor… déjame decirte, ¡cuánto te he extrañado!, en todos estos años, me has hecho tanta falta. La voz de mi conciencia, esa que nunca me atreví a contarte, esa que tenía tu nombre; se fue hace mucho tiempo de mi cabeza. Y en las mañanas cuando más necesito un buen consejo, una palabra amable, no queda nada en mi mente, más que mis solitarias conversaciones. ¡Cuánto he hablado conmigo misma desde entonces!

Sabes, a veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar tantas cosas. Hoy mismo, en este preciso instante; quisiera correr a tus brazos y estrecharte fuertemente como tu solías hacerlo en antaño. En vez de eso, debo conformarme con abrazar a Erio mi hijo, e imaginar que eres tú quien ocupa su lugar.

Puedo ver por tus pupilas risueñas, que te encuentras de maravilla. Y aunque la educación dicta que me comporte como una adulta, mis ojos no han podido apartarse de tu cuerpo, de tu rostro, de todo cuanto eres tú, ahora. No sé si los demás se darán cuenta y la verdad, tampoco me importa.

Lo siento, sé que ni siquiera le saludé a él, a Yuuno… tu esposo… Pero como nuestros caminos se separaron hace bastante tiempo, ¡No tienes idea lo que te añorado!

Puedo notar que Yuuno está molesto; solo es cosa de ver como aprieta los puños y tensa la quijada. A ella, mi esposa, ya la has visto, mejor calla… te ve y sabe que junto a ti; toda mi atención te pertenece.

Apenas te escuché reír y la calma volvió a mi alma. Sonrío como una idiota, lo sé. Pero, ¿…de qué otra forma quieren que te mire? Si, a palabras secretas, todos saben que yo sigo enamorada de ti.

Te observo despedir a tu hija, y yo hago lo mismo con el mío. Estamos lado a lado, en el mismo sitio donde ambas fuimos muy felices. Y no sabes cuánto añoro ser yo, quien me pierdas tras las puertas del colegio, contigo a mi lado.

Las caras de los niños poco a poco se pierden en la distancia… Ambas debemos irnos con ellos, a vivir nuestras vidas, en nuestras respectivas realidades… y Volveremos a ser un par de viejas amigas, que solo se encontraron casualmente, el primer día de clase de sus hijos.

Pero antes de despedirme nuevamente, quisiera tener el valor de decirte solo dos simple y sencillas palabras: TE AMO.

Sé que lo lees en mis labios, sé que no eres la única que lo ha hecho… Pero si sé que serás la única que retroceda ante ello. Quien vuelva a marcar nuestros senderos con una cálida sonrisa y un suave apretón de manos.

Marcharemos nuevamente…Tu a su lado y ella al mío.

— Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte, Nanoha Takamachi.

— lo mismo digo, Fate T. Harlaown.

finite.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aqui, no me queda mas que agradecerte por tu visita !muchas gracias!


	2. consecuencias de un reencuentro

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos aquellos se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y el doble de agradeciemientos a aquellos que con su opinion me dieron su apoyo e interes.

al escribir Reencuentro, no pense en hacer una segunda parte ya que tenia un texto de paulo cohelo como fuente de inspiracion, que dice asi:

 _"Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores: uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede ser el padre o la madre de tus hijos…Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella..."_

 _"Y dicen que hay siempre, un segundo amor una persona que perderás siempre, alguien con quién nacíste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan de la razón y te impedirán siempre, alcanzar un final feliz."_

 _"Hasta que cierto día dejarás de intentarlo…Te rendirás y buscarás a esa otra persona que acabarás encontrando, pero te aseguro que no pasarás ni una sola noche, sin necesitar otra beso suyo o tan siquiera discutir una vez más."_

 _"Ya sabes de quién que estoy hablando, porque mientras estabas leyendo esto, te ha venido un nombre a la cabeza. Te librarás de él o de ella, dejarás de sufrir, conseguirás encontrar la paz (será sustituido por la calma), pero te aseguro que no pasará ni un solo día en que desearás que este aquí para perturbarte."_

 _"Porque a veces se desprende más energía discutiendo, con alguien a quien amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien al que aprecias."_

Y luego lei sus review, y pensé bastante que podia hacer desde la perspectiva de Nanoha, pero por mas vueltas que le di... me parecia que iba a quedar muy parecido al de fate. ya saben ambas lamentando sus decisiones pasadas, atosigadas con una monotoma vida y deseando estar juntas.

asi que para darle un nuevo final que quiza fuera mas de su agrado, se me ocurrio escribir desde la perspectiva de Yuuno la conclusion final. Bueno sin animos de aburrirlos más, espero que estas letras sean de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** en el anterior se me olvido, pero aqui aclaro que nada de Magical girl lyrical Nanoha me pertenece, todo los derechos a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

"Solía pensar que lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida, era terminar solo… pero con el tiempo descubrí que no lo es… lo peor que te puede ocurrir en la vida, es terminar con alguien que te hace sentir solo."

Hasta hace más de un año, yo creía tenerlo todo en la vida. Estaba convencido, de que no había un hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Yo era el que bebía la dulzura de tus labios, provocaba el brillo de tus ojos y era el receptor de tus suspiros y sonrisas.

Tenía la dicha de tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte sucumbir a los placeres del amor, de día o de noche, no importaba… más cuan equivocado estaba yo. Un día, inocentemente su nombre se escapo de tus labios, mientras yo te hacía el amor. La rabia se apodero de mi, mientras tú, desconcertada no entendías mi reacción. ¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta? lo que tus labios en el clímax decían... No supongo que no, serias la primera en reprocharte tal error.

Pero ya no puedo seguir así, ya no puedo callarlo más; Desde que tú y Fate se reencontraron, algo en ti cambio… Sé que tus labios y abrazos me pertenecen, pero tú corazón y suspiros… son suyos. Tu indiferencia hacia mi persona, es mi amargo desayuno cada día; Las discusiones son cada vez más constantes, y de tus labios y los de mi hija, ya no salen más halagos que para ella.

Una y otra vez, me he preguntado ¿donde fue que erré el camino? ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿En qué he fallado? Pero ha ninguna de mis preguntas, una respuesta le he hallado.

Tus ojos ya no poseen ese brillo, que antes tenían al mirarme, ya casi no hablamos de nada, y tus sonrisas cada vez son más vacías. Y mientras yo intento retenerte a mi lado… ella no batalla para obtener tus anhelos.

La felicidad ha abandonado nuestra casa y la desesperanza ha llegado para quedarse. He perdido la ruta para llegar a ti y cada vez más, me siento como un extraño a tu lado. Cada día te siento más lejana y distante, y la ira vuelve a renacer en mí… "amor de amigas" me habías dicho, que iluso fui al creer en ello. Si mil palabras faltaban para que yo te entendiera y una sola mirada entre ustedes, bastaba para que se comprendieran.

Se me ha vuelto una costumbre vagar por las calles al salir del trabajo, demorar lo más posible mi regreso a casa. Ya no tengo ganas de contestar las continuas preguntas de mis padres acerca de nuestros problemas y mucho menos, tengo ánimos para confrontarte y pedirte explicaciones.

Sé de sobra que tienes más de mil argumentos para dejarme y casi ninguna razón para quedarte. Este amor ya no te es suficiente; Este amor se muere y desvanece… ha este amor simplemente, tú, ya no lo sientes.

Al llegar a casa, te oigo feliz; como hace tiempo no lo hacía y con insegura esperanza me asomo a ver tu rostro… pero es a ella a quien me encuentro. Siempre he sido pésimo al disimular mis emociones, pero hoy tengo que tragarme este sentimiento y actuar como si nada pasara, como si nada de esto no existiera. ¡Nunca le daré el gusto de verme derrotado!; ¡aun me queda algo de orgullo!... y además, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo no pudiera mantener cautivo tu corazón, a mi lado.

El destino parece sonreírles. Bien recuerdo, que hace solo unos cuantos meses, su esposa fue inteligente y le puso el fin s ese hastiado matrimonio. Tal suceso, las volvió a acercar y afianzar, como antes que nos casáramos.

Fui testigo silencioso, de tu angustia y desesperanza por su persona; de tus constantes muestras de afecto. Según tú, para apoyar a tu amiga y saliera adelante.

Que tonto fui al no darme cuenta, que aquello, ya eran muestras de un cambio en lo nuestro… y que sin notarlo ella, se iba adueñando de mi puesto.

Hundo mi tenedor en las delicias que para nuestra hija y mi preparaste. Y que hoy por hoy, no dejan de saberme insulsas y amargas… Cada bocado es un tormento, pues mi garganta apenas y puede pasar saliva, pues ya está llena de rabia y de celos.

Veo como te acercas cómplice mente a ella y como sin notarlo, el sentimiento brota de cada uno de sus poros. Es a ella, a quien ahora regalas la dulzura en tus sonrisas y el brillo de tu mirada.

La razón clama, porque me vuelva mi propio verdugo y arremeta contra lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida… y así por fin te deje ir.

Apenas ella cruza la puerta, te sigo. Te observo contemplándola alejarse por la vereda… te vez tan linda, tanto que aun pareces una colegiala enamorada.

Y mis ánimos flaquean por un segundo. Yo podría seguir jugando a la familia y a que aun tenemos un amor. Jugar a que no me he dado cuenta de nada; Que tus besos aun me pertenecen, y que en tus sueños, aun sigo siendo yo, tú príncipe azul. ¡Puedo intentarlo! ¡Podemos arreglarlo! He escuchado maravillas de las terapias de parejas y mi pecho se llena de ánimos. El amor vuelve correr por mis venas y estoy decidido a pelearte nuevamente. Ya una vez competí contra Fate por ti, y Salí victorioso… ¿por qué no he de volver a ganar?

Más un sonoro y enamorado suspiro vuelve a romper toda maltrecha esperanza en mi; a la basura se van mis ilusiones y esta ya no será más nuestra casa… tú suspiro ha dado una estocada exacta, para dejar por fin, este amor que me duele y me mata.

— Esto ya no funciona más…

Es la frase que mis labios logran articular. Tú te quedas en silencio y no agregas nada… pero tus facciones a fuerza de años de conocerte me hablan de lo que sabes mejor que yo. Creo que solo esperabas escuchar salir estas palabras de mi boca, para dejar todo esto por la paz.

En tus ojos hay tristeza, pero nada en comparación con los míos; que debo esconder para no hacer tan evidente, que lo que a ti te da esperanzas, a mí me está quitando la vida.

Procuro subir a "nuestra" habitación, sintiendo el inminente desfiladero de soledad que se me viene encima. Me tiro a la cama en busca de un consuelo. Tal vez, el sueño me ayude en este trago amargo y me haga regresar en el tiempo… Para revivir ese primer beso de un día robe de tus labios. Para vivificar el día de nuestra boda. Para rememorar el día en que nos convertimos en una familia de tres.

Desde mi lecho de tristeza y desolación, escucho tu andar ligero y silencioso en el cuarto de nuestra hija. Sé que no tenemos nada más que decir y si mucho que deducir. Al menos de mi parte, los "porqué" llenan mi mente, mientras tus pertenencias y las de mi hija llenan ese equipaje de muerte.

A cada movimiento tuyo, una lágrima brota desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Más esto "es lo correcto y más sano para los dos". Debe de serlo, me prometo a mi mismo que lo es… aunque ahora mismo este haciendo trizas mi corazón. El hecho es que ya no puedes mentirle más a tu cordura, y yo… ¡no puedo, ni debo! rogar más por una migaja de tu amor.

Ya has terminado de empacar tus pertenencias y las de mi hija… y con cariño y sin amor, vienes a posarte a mi lado; Recorres como tantas veces con tus manos, mi cabello rubio claro. Y no te dejo ver que mis ojos rebozados en llanto, no desean ver los tuyos… azulados. Te inclinas hacia mí y me besas en los labios. Y hoy más que nunca, puedo sentir que ya no hay pasión en ellos y se sienten más helados que un tempano de hielo.

Animas a nuestra hija que me abrace y me bese en la frente. Y con ello terminas por despedirte de mi persona y comienzas a dejar esta, mi vida entera.

Las oigo bajar por las escaleras, y aunque mi cuerpo desea ir tras de ti… mi corazón entiende que ya no debo hacerlo. Eres la cura y el veneno de mí ser. Te amo, lo sabes y hoy odio hacerlo; odio que te robes mis risas, odio que contigo se vayan mis sueños, ilusiones y planes varios… Odio amarte tanto.

No puedo evitar odiarme a mí mismo, por dejar escapar la felicidad que un día estuvo a nuestro lado; porque sé que desde hoy me encuentro solo y sin tus labios.

Abajo en la calle, escucho el sonido de un carro. No hace falta ser adivino, para saber que se trata de ella… de Fate robándose lo que es mío.

Mi familia se va del nido. Se van la alegría y el amor de esta casa. Se va mi vida con ellas… y así se queda este sitio sin amor, sin esperanzas y sin sueños.

Fate T. Harlaown me lo ha robado todo… y yo no puedo evitar llorar al recordar que: "no te pueden robar, aquello que nunca fue tuyo desde un principio".

Finito.

* * *

Bueno como dije en el anterior, si has llegado hasta aqui !muchas gracias por leer!.


End file.
